Yes, Of Course
by Unoriginality
Summary: Fifty 1sentences about Loki's life as Thor's brother. Mostly pre-Thor, a couple Thor-based and a handful of lines from Avengers.


_Swords_

While many in Asgard, including his own friends, fought with swords or other weapons, Loki preferred to rely on his own bag of tricks to fight.

_Sorcery_

No one in Asgard could figure out Loki's magic, only he held such powers and he wielded them with a deadly edge; none dared cross him, no matter what weapon they used.

_Rogue_

Loki was considered something of a rogue in Asgard, with a silver tongue and a penchant for mischeif that he rarely suffered consequences for.

_Parti-colored_

When Loki found his true colors, found the monster under children's beds was him, it despaired him, and angered him that his father would not only lie to him, but use him.

_Divination_

Nobody could've predicted the lengths Loki's growing hatred and anger would turn him to; Thor still stood in disbelief to see the destruction of Manhattan, knowing his brother was the cause.

_Pillory_

When Thor returned with a captive Loki, the younger brother was left in the dungeon to await judgment from Odin for his crimes.

_Chant_

Songs were sung in praise of Thor and his exploits, but Loki was rarely given even a mention, much less his own praises, though he be just as much a prince of Asgard as his brother.

_Castle_

As princes of Asgard, there were few places in the palace the boys were not allowed, and they found all sorts of trouble trying to get into those few places.

_Brocade_

When he first got his clothes for official ceremonies, such as his brother's upcoming coronation, he noticed a striking gold brocade among the greens and blacks and thought it suited him.

_Priest(ess)_

Loki always knew he'd never rule Asgard, and he was content with that, content to let his brother rule instead, because if he really admitted it to himself (and never to anyone else), he worshipped the ground his brother walked on.

_Dark Knight_

While Thor was the golden warrior, Loki was the dark one, like a moon in eclipse, standing steadily by his liege's side.

_Evocation_

The two boys were light and dark, night and day, evoking the image a man of two parts, two pieces to a whole- a whole that happened to wreak havoc on Asgard at many given opportunities.

_Market_

The ladies of Asgard sometimes seemed to view Thor as a piece of meat to be craved, to be fought over, to swoon for, while Loki was never even on the market.

_Ordeal by Fire_

The fire of the Tesseract power in his staff burned his mind, opened it, expanded it, and filled it with the knowledge of other worlds, other realms; it burned away his heart and left room for nothing else.

_Ordeal by Water_

When they were young, Thor once pushed Loki into the waters near the rainbow road, and Loki had nearly drowned, unable to swim, and when his brother dived in to save him and pulled him to shore, Loki immediately forgave the careless prank (although he got him back for it later).

_Dragon(fly)_

When upset, Loki would like to go to the water's edge and watch the dragonflies flit about; his brother would often find him and sit with him, and Loki was grateful for the comfort.

_Giant_

Frost giants were the monsters under the beds of Asgardian childrens, creatures whispered about but never spoke out loud about, horrible beasts that would gladly level Asgard if only they could get there; when Loki found out he _was _one by birth, devastation, horror, anger and a deep sense of betryal washed over him.

_Trickster_

Loki was known for mischief, and it didn't always win him friends, even amongst those he counted as friends- Sif, for example, was typically irritated with him and blamed him for things he never did.

_Dungeon_

A special cell was built to hold Loki when he and Thor returned from Earth, for nothing they had prior could hope to hold him.

_Scroll_

The knowledge Loki gained while in exile from his home was ancient and terrifying, and it never sat at the forefront of his mind, burrowing into the back of his brain and burning there, warping his mind and driving him mad.

_Elemental_

Broken down to individual elements, the so-called Avengers should not have been enough to defeat Loki's army of Chitari, but as a team, they managed to destroy everything he'd worked for.

_Ale_

While many in Asgard preferred a stout ale, Loki and his brother preferred a good wine.

_Stew_

Loki held grudges easily, and always returned slights with interest after angrily stewing about it and coming up with the perfect prank to use.

_Staff_

The staff the Chitari gave him enhanced all his powers, his possession ability was magnificently magnified, letting him take over several people at once instead of just one, it empowered him to destroy whatever he wanted and he never wanted to let it go.

_Lore_

Odin's exploits on Midgard against the Frost Giants were things of legends, legends the boys happily listened to as children, a legend Loki no longer appreciated upon finding out about his true parentage.

_Artifact_

In his escape, Loki learned how to use his mastery over ice as a Frost Giant without the artifact his adopted father had stolen from his people upon their defeat.

_Guild_

When it came to light that much of Loki's actions were fueled by possession by the Tesseract, by the manipulations of the Chitari and their powers, Loki was let free to his old rooms instead of a prison cell, but it was nothing more than a guilded cage.

_Lantern_

"A warm light for all of humanity," he'd said, like the Tesseract was nothing more than a lantern's glow for the humans to warm their hands over and wave around like children with power tools; Loki was all too happy to take that light away from them.

_Chest_

Loki was the one that opened the suitcase with the stolen Tesseract once his men had settled at a site for Selvig to work; it was like opening a treasure chest with the greatest treasure in all of Asgard inside.

_Alchemy_

Few people realized who was guilty when things would mysteriously transmute into other substances, except for Thor, who never failed to laugh when Loki performed his alchemy.

_Potion_

Sometimes Loki wished there were some magical potion that would pull him out from his brother's shadow, make him shine as brightly as Thor's star did, but there wasn't, and Loki was left with his jealousies alone.

_Doppleganger_

Loki's favorite trick was putting up illusions of himself for people to be fooled by; the best part was Thor inever/i failed to fall for it.

_Arrow_

He knew as soon as he caught Barton's arrow that it was about to blow up on him, and he had about a second to react before it sent the world spinning.

_Map_

Everyone thought they knew the nine realms, but Loki knew ways nobody knew about, not even Heimdall, and he as he fell, he slipped into one and found new worlds.

_Coin_

They were two sides of the same coin, brothers at heart, one dark, one light and rarely was one seen without the other.

_Crusade_

Loki always followed Thor into his battles, supporting him and fighting along side him; he could never disappoint his brother as to stay behind.

_Witch_

Once someone made the mistake of accusing Loki of foreign witchcraft, of being not of the aesir, and he smiled darkly and said "oh no, what I do is more powerful than the gods."

_Duel_

Sif and Loki got into a fight over Thor's attentions once, though Thor never knew about this; Loki emerged the victor and Sif never forgave nor forgot.

_Boots_

Frigga handed the throne of Asgard to Loki as the sole remaining heir after his brother's banishment, and right away, at the disappointed looks on his friends' faces that it was not Thor there, he realized he had big boots to fill.

_Chalice_

Loki heard from Selvig about Thor's gaffe in the cafe, flinging the coffee mug to the ground as if it were a chalice in Asgard, and he'd found it highly amusing.

_Offering_

Loki had offered the simple exchange of the Tesseract and a battle to subjugate a race in exchange for the throne over the aftermath.

_Sacrifice_

Loki sacrificed his sanity for the sake of power, for the sake of stepping out from Thor's shadow, for the sake of having something to call his own.

_Stained Glass_

His eyes were a shade of blue only accomplished by sunlight through stained glass; everyone who saw him said they were his most striking feature, standing out against his dark hair.

_Diadem_

Loki had worn the crown of Asgard, and it'd been a powerful scepter, inherited from Odin, but when he met the Chitari, the promise of the Tesseract as the crown jewel of his rule made his time as Asgard's king seem like practice for the real thing.

_Epic_

The battles they fought were always large scale on ridiculous levels, sometimes taking on far more than healthy by just the two of them, but they always won.

_King_

"Who controls the would-be king?" Thor had demanded, and that cut deep, the idea that his brother thought him controlled (though he was), and that his brother seemed to think him unfit for a throne.

_Servant_

Loki had fun pranking the servants, turing wine into snakes as they brought new glasses for the princes of Asgard; Thor just scolded him for wasting good wine.

_Fae_

Loki and his brother sometimes went to Elfheim to spar with the locals; after awhile, they closed their borders to their humiliating defeats at the hands of two Asgardian princes and no other force.

_Prophecy_

There were no prophecies in the place to say which son would gain the throne, and none were needed, for Loki always knew it would be his older brother that took the throne.

_Destiny_

He was raised to be king, destined to take a throne, and when the throne of Asgard was denied him, he turned his eyes to Midgard.


End file.
